starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Media Blitz
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Horace Warfield |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Media Blitz is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders captured the UNN Studios in an attempt to broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. History Background Finding that the adjutant they got during a train robbery on TarsonisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. contained information regarding Mengsk's war crimesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27., the Raiders decided to publicly broadcast them. Stealing the Odin from the Valhalla and destroying all communication between the facility and Korhal, the Raiders could bring the Odin with Tychus Findlay inside to the ceremony. The Mission Hearts and Minds Terran Dominion citizens burst into outrage as a result of the released information. Rioting is caused throughout dominion space. This may have been what drove Donny Vermillion mad, because his brother lived on Tarsonis and he was loyal to Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Gameplay The player will start with control of Odin. The surprise attack begins whenever the player commands the Odin to attack any Dominion personnel. It ends five minutes after the first strike. During these five minutes, the player is only given control of the Odin to wreak havoc on one of the enemy bases, and meets little resistance during these five minutes. Once the surprise attack is over, the player is given a new objective: to upload Mengsk's treachery archive to three broadcast stations. Any unit, provided it stands on the broadcast tower beacon, can initiate the data upload to the respective broadcast tower. If the unit doing the upload is killed, the upload process stops, but does not reset to 0, and can be continued by any other unit taking its place.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Walktrough Do not lose the Odin in this mission. Hit the north-east base first, take out all Siege Tanks, Diamondbacks and Goliaths, as well as Factories and Barracks. Also take out the Command Centre. Ignore ant Turrets, addons, Bunkers, etc. Head to the north-west base and try take out both twin Starport and four Viking landing pad areas near the objective. This should stop the Vikings respawning. Watch out for Banshees. Try get the Command Centre as well. The surprise attack will end soon. Build a Marauder and Marines Bunker with Siege Tank in the right hand side entrance to your base. You should only be getting attacked from the east base now, which is just Hellions and Vultures. Repair the Odin as quickly as possible and send it back to the north-west base, attacking from the south. Have an SCV or two follow at a distance. Start building a varied attack force at your base. Clear out the base units, then have the SCV hold position on the mission objective marker and put the Odin in range so he can be constantly repaired. Use Barrage to take out groups of vehicles, the Reapers are low priority. Keep bringing SCVs up from your base to repair the Odin. Send the Odin east into the north-east base, it should be mostly clear. Ignore any remaining structures. Do the same SCV holding position and Odin in front. Bring some of your base attack force up to help if necessary, but keep building. You should have resources for mercenaries. Send some units to the south-east corner and destroy the Science Facility and pick up the Secret Documents to get the secret mission. Once the north-east objective is taken, send the Odin south to the last base, entering from the north. Send your attack force from your base in through the south, meeting the Odin in the middle. Put a unit on the objective marker once most of the units are cleared out. Secret Mission At the 5 o' clock expansion, there is a hidden path leading the player to the bottom right corner of the map. The player can find a civilian science facility and destroy it to find documents. Pick it up with any ground unit to unlock a secret mission: Piercing the Shroud. They may play it by using the star map on the Hyperion's bridge. This mission cannot be unlocked post-game. If the player has a save file BEFORE the invasion of Char, they can load it and unlock the mission through the mission archives (only works while the player is still aboard the Hyperion). Achievements References Category:Wings of Liberty missions